Dream Realm
General Information A dream realm is ethereal and hidden existence but can sometimes become an external manifestation which can be seen with the naked eye as well as affected by outside forces, for example, a 'surfaced' dream realm can be disrupted or destroyed.ch. 725 They have 'layers' or scenes most of which can only be accessed after completing a specific target or acting in a certain manner in a previous 'layer'. Dream realms existed since ancient times but it is only now, in the current era, that they started to 'spread' and with it their exploration and understanding. Exploration Gu Masters or more specifically their soul, regardless of their cultivation level, can fall into a dream/ dream realm or enter them willingly. In it they have to be careful due to the continuous expenditure of their soul as well as being cautious and not losing their sense of self inside it. To not fall to deep into the dream realm, Gu Masters should restrain their emotions, the more emotions they feel especially if the emotions originate from the dream realm, the deeper they will sink into the dream realm.ch. 725 The other major concern is to build up a high enough soul foundation as the dream realm continues to expend the soul until it dissipates. If they fail to restrain their emotions and or their soul foundation is sufficiently expended, they may fall to deep into a dream realm without hopes of escaping it themselves and starting to believe that this is the reality. This may lead to mental retardation or death in most cases. If the persons soul is exploring the dream realm their body is in a vulnerable position as it can be attacked or removed from the vicinity. If the soul does not manage to leave the dream realm, it can only wander around or also turn itself into a new dream realm.ch. 725 Dream realms are most often filled with desire and emotion of a person and are realistic in nature compared to reality but have a certain degree of exaggeration, for example, a desolate beast in a dream realm being way stronger than it is in reality.ch. 725 Of course there exist dream realms which are very unrealistic. Cultivation Attainment ---- Dream realms are a rare occurrence which are treacherous for those falling into them unprepared but for those who are prepared they are a treasure chest, filled with the true meaning in the form of attainment, sometimes even whole attainment realms, worth decades if not centuries worth of effort, from a Gu Master (that the dream realm originated from, sometimes even from those who are deceased for a long time already).ch. ??? & 1430 The attainment gained corresponds to the layers the Gu Master manages to pass, the deeper one goes the greater the increase in attainment if successfully passed. A Gu Master can not gain further attainment from repeatedly exploring one and the same scene. Refinement Materials ---- It is almost exclusively here that dream path materials can be collected to refine dream path Gu. (The other sources are the scarce plants and beasts found in the real world.) Trivia * Shadow Sect was able to design an immortal killer move that allows dream realm to be turned into Pure Dream Reality Seeker Physique bodies. * Heaven's Will is able to invade dream realms and can gather information about any unsuspecting dream realm visitors.ch. 1393 * According to Fang Yuan's first life a wisdom path great expert created a method to invade and expolre dream realms with the use of wills and emotions.ch. 1430 References Category:Dream Path